


Aloha From Alola

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal, Bi-Sexual, Comfort Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Lactation, Lemon, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Trainers from many generations come together to relax and maybe have some fun when they are alone. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story will be from other stories that I have wrote. Most of them are in my Pokémon Lemon Collections. i.e. Red and Leaf are from the chapter, Take the Hint!
> 
> Ethan, Lyra, and Kris are from A Champion's Reward.
> 
> Brendan and May are from the chapter, It's Not A Date!
> 
> Lucas and Dawn are from the chapter, When You Lose a Pokémon Battle.
> 
> Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa are from the chapter, Ebony and Ivory.
> 
> And finally, Calem and Serena are from Adventures In Kalos. I hope you enjoy this story.

Trainers from around the world hopped on the plane to the Alola region. All of the six generation trainers are in the same plane. They were relaxing till they get to their destination. Many of them have different stories they been through. They been through love, tragic, and maybe even some hot, steamy, naughty things. Some of the trainers wonder if they are here just to relax, or maybe to just get away and have some exotic sex.

Red, Leaf, and Blue were on the plane. Red had the window seat and he was just staring at the window, looking at the clouds, sky, and the ocean. Next to him, is Leaf, and sitting behind them was Blue. It has been twenty years since he and Leaf have been dating. Now they are actually married and had a kid, a six year-old daughter. They named her Yellow. Their kid was sitting next to Blue, her "Uncle".

"This is nice, isn't it?" Blue asked. "Just the three of us relaxing and going on a vacation."

"You mean the four of us?" Red corrected.

"Right, right." Blue said.

"I heard that the Kanto pokemon have a unique form in the Alola region." Leaf said. She was wearing a sun hat and a sundress for this vacation.

"That's something I'm eager to looking forward to." Blue said.

"By the way, didn't Professor Oak said he has a relative in this region?" Red asked.

"He did. I saw a photo of him before we left." Leaf said.

"Maybe we should go ask him about this new "Alola Form" the Kanto pokemon have." Blue said.

"I like to know as well." Yellow said.

"Oh? You want to learn more about pokemon, sweetie?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, mommy!" Yellow said.

Red smirked and chuckled, "Our daughter is becoming more curious and eager about pokemon."

"Maybe she will be the next professor in Pallet Town." Leaf joked.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Ethan, Lyra, and Kris were sitting in the middle of the plane with Ethan in between the girls. He has been working so hard since he became the champion of Johto. The ladies were giving him a stress reliever sex to blow off his tensions. But they barely had any effect on him. So, the girls decided to go on a vacation.

"Guys, I appreciate you giving me a vacation. But I really don't want you to go this far just to make me happy." Ethan said.

"Come on, we do this for you because we love you, Ethan." Lyra said.

"Besides, when we get there, we can have lots of sexy activities on the beach." Kris said, lasviciously.

Ethan sighed in exhaustion as he was thinking about it, "Oh, boy!"

Lyra snuggled him, "We'll be doing the hard work, of course. You just need to relax from all of this champion business."

 

Meanwhile...

 

Brendan and May were on the plane and May had the window seat, looking out at the beautiful sea, sky, and clouds. They were still dating but they have not tied the knot. They were living together now, which is a step closer of them getting married.

"Brendan, you have to come see this!" May said as her face was glued to the window.

"How can I see this if you're hogging up the view?" Brendan said.

She pulled her face away from the window, "Sorry."

"Look at that, you left your face mark on the window."

She giggled, "I couldn't take my eyes off the magnificent view. You wanna see?"

"I'm already looking at a magnificent view."

"Aww! You're so sweet, Brendan! I'm glad we got away from this whole champion business. It can get really tiring."

"Tell me about it." He said. Just thinking about it made him sigh in exhaustion.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Lucas and Dawn were sitting on a plane. Since their first time, they have been going steady. They have been going out on dates and mostly have sex after their dates. She surprised his boyfriend by taking him to a vacation in the Alola region. He doesn't mind this surprise his girlfriend gave him.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Dawn asks as she rest her head on his shoulders.

"It sure is." Lucas said. "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

"What ever do you mean?" She feigned innocence when she asked.

"You surprised me with this whole going on a vacation plan. How long have you been planning this?"

"Mmm... About a month or so."

He chuckled, "Sometimes, I just don't know how that mind of yours work."

"That's me in a nutshell."

 

Meanwhile...

 

Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa were sitting on the plane. After they ran away, Hilbert and Hilda discovered so many places. They wanted to share this traveling experiences with their siblings, but they had to stay and run their village and city. That's when their father showed up after they were gone for so long. They wanted to make amends for what they done. They were now looking over the office while their sons and daughters were on vacation. Throughout the times of their adventures, Hilbert and Hilda had a child, a six year-old boy named after the peacemaker, N.

"I'm so glad that we're together like this. It's been so long since we reunited!" Rosa said.

"I know, right?" Hilda said. "I missed you guys so much!"

"You know, I think our dads have really changed this time. I think they're starting to come around." Nate said.

"I think so, too. If that comes true, we can come back and continue raising our family back home." Hilbert said. He was holding his child as he sleeps.

One of Nate's office assistants was here with them to report, in case if there was some sort of emergency back home.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Calem and Serena were on the plane to go on their vacation. Their friends, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were on this plane to go on a vacation as well, along with Professor Sycamore and his assistants. Calem and Serena brought their six year-old son, named Xavier, with them to go on their family vacation.

"This is nice!" Shauna said. "Just us, going out on a vacation."

"This is more than just a vacation to me, I heard that there is some sort of new form for Kanto pokemon." Trevor said.

"I guess that means you'll be studying a lot more than relaxing, huh?" Serena asks.

"Well, I'm just looking forward to the dances at the Alola region. I heard they got some sick moves." Tierno said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting my old friend, Kukui. He and I haven't seen each other in years. I wonder what's he been up to." Professor Sycamore said.

"Well, I'm glad that we had to get out of that office. We could use the fresh air." Dexio said.

"I always did wanted to go a tropical resort." Sina said.

Calem had the window seat and he was holding his son on his lap as he and his kid looked out the window.

"Daddy, look! There's a Wailord!" His son said.

"Wow! It's huge!" Calem said.

Serena looked at her husband and child. To think that this person she married is the same one who totally despise her for travelling along in his journey. But with time, he managed to get used to her and they both started to care for each other.

"This is kind of like a big happy family, isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it is." Calem said.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Sun was laying on the beach looking up to the sky while Moon was standing and staring at that blue sky while near Professor Kukui's lab.

Sun sighed, "A lot of tourists will be coming along soon."

"I heard that the guests Kukui is seeing are from Kanto and Kalos. I wonder what their reaction would be towards the Alolan Form." Moon said. 

Sun sat up, "We should probably get going, we don't want to bother Kukui while he is having his guests coming over."

"You're right." Moon said. "Say, where is your mom? I haven't seen her today."

"She's at Poni Island, visiting her friend."

"That far, huh?" She asked. "You wanna play some video games?"

"Sure."

He got up and they went back to his house.

 

Meanwhile...

 

The plane landed on Melemele Island. Red, Leaf, their child, and Blue got off the plane.

"So, where do you think we should go?" Leaf asked.

"I heard one of Professor's assistants would be here to escort us to him." Blue said.

"Well, let's get looking." Red said as she carries her daughter.

Ethan, Lyra, and Kris got off the plane.

"We're here!" Lyra said.

"Rest and relaxation for the three of us!" Kris said.

"So, where should we go?" Ethan asked.

"Wherever we want!" Lyra said.

"Let's go to the beach!" Kris said and they all left.

Professor Sycamore and his assistants were getting their bags out of the storage.

"Professor Kukui lives right on this island. You go on ahead and make the reservations for the motel in the next island." Professor Sycamore said.

"I heard this island has a special Malasada Shop right here." Sina said. "I can't wait to try some!"

"Really?" Shauna asked. "Then, I'm going with you!"

"Me too." Trevor said.

"Count me in!" Tierno said.

"What's a malasada, daddy?" Xavier asks.

"You wanna try some?" Calem asks.

"Yeah." Xavier said.

"Okay. Then let ol' Professor Sycamore take you there. Since he does owes me a lot." Calem smiled at the professor when he said that.

The professor nervously chuckled, "I guess you're not gonna let that go from the time when I lied to you, huh?" He sighed, "Okay, I'll take him there."

"Yay!" Xavier said.

Calem hands over his son to the professor and they got off the plane.

"Sir, as you know, the professor in this region knows something about the forms of Kanto pokemon." Nate's office assistant said. "The professor is at the Malasada Shop. I shall be going."

"Wait." Hilbert said. "Before you go, take our son to the shop. He always did wanted to try malasada. Wake him up when you get there."

"Understood. I shall return him back to you when I'm done." The assistant said and Hilbert gives his sleeping child to the assistant and got off the plane.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Red, Blue, Leaf, and their child, Yellow, found a note on Professor Kukui's door.

"Darn! He's not here." Blue said.

"He's at the Malasada Shop?" Leaf questioned.

"That's where he is." Red said.

"Well, I guess I should go over there and let him know we're here." Blue said.

"Daddy, what's a malasada?" Yellow asked.

"It's like fried dough, sweetie." Red said.

"I wanna try some, daddy." Yellow said.

"All right, then let your uncle Blue take you there." Red said.

"What?! Why me?" Blue said.

"The note also said that we can relax on the beach until he comes back." Red said. "So, we are going to relax. Besides, you are going to the shop, you might as well take our daughter there."

Blue looks at Yellow's happy face. He sighed, "All right. I might as well."

"Yay!" Yellow said.

Blue carried her as she rides on his shoulders and left to go to the shop.

"Finally, some alone time." Red said.

"Are you sure that our daughter will be fine?" Leaf asked.

"They're going to be fine, honey. Trust me."

"If you say so."

They entered in the lab and unpacked their things. They took out some equipment for the beach and they started to get themselves dressed for the beach. Red was only wearing his red swimming trunks while Leaf was wearing a one piece bathing suit that has multiple colors on them. The straps were blue, around her chest and waist was green, below her waist was red, and around her vagina was yellow.

The sun was out and shining and it is a hot day today. They laid out the towels and parasol and they relaxed. Both of them were laying on the towels with the parasol shading them from the sun. After a few moments of relaxing under the shade, Leaf got a gander at her husband. He looked so buff and strong. Strong pecs, ripped abs, and a chiseled face. She never thought he turned out to look this good. She never even considered that she married this man. Red caught her glancing at him.

"What?" Red said when he caught her staring at him.

"Nothing." Leaf said as she continues to stare.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes." She scooched closer to him and snuggled against him.

He wrapped his arm around her and they stayed like this for a little while.

"You know, a little further off in the sea, there is a small island. Do you want to go there?" Red asks.

She blushed and knew what's gonna happen. She nodded and they both got off the sand. Red used his Blastoise to surf them over to the island. When they got there, he returns his pokemon and the married couple ventured deeper in the island. Once they were deep enough, she looks at him.

"I think we both know why we're here." Leaf said.

"You don't want to do it?" Red asks.

"Of course, I do."

She crashed her lips on his and they held each other. Her hands were roaming around his strong body, feeling his strong back, broad shoulders, pecs, and ripped abs. His strong hands were roaming around her body, feeling her slim waist, slender curves, her soft butt, and her supple bust.

He broke the kiss to say, "Position yourself over to the rock right there."

She had her back turned to him as she bends down to that rock with her ass in the air and she sways it back and forth. He lower her straps to free her breast and he moves the hem to the side. He removed his trunks and he forced his cock in, making her shriek in pain and a little bit of pleasure. He pulled her hair and rams into her.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Leaf said.

"What's wrong? I thought you like it rough." Red said as he fucks her.

Her cheeks blushed when she recalled telling him about her fantasies. They done it when she tells him that stuff. They did it roughly on the bed, they done it on the train surrounded by people, and they even done it in the forest at the top of the trees.

"Well... Um..." Leaf murmured.

He slams his throbbing cock into her hole as hard as he could, earning shrieks of pleasure and pain. He slaps her ass as he pulls her hair. "Admit it! You like it rough!"

It's been a while since they did something like this after they had their child. "Y-Yes! I like it rough! I miss this! Oh, please, fuck me harder!"

He slaps her ass, "What was that?"

"Please fuck me harder, daddy!"

"That's what I thought you said." He said and slams into her harder and harder. His groin was slapping against her hips.

She was so loud, she was glad that their daughter was in the capable hands of their friend. She was especially glad that her daughter wasn't here to see them go at it like this. Her breasts were violently shaking and he had one hand on her ass, slapping it, while the other hand was roughly squeezing her breast.

"Tell me how it feels!" He said.

"A-A-Amazing!!" Leaf moaned.

Her eyes were rolled back in bliss as she was being fucked silly by her husband. He must've been cotaining his sexual appetite for so long. He wasn't holding back, he was going to give her a wonderful vacation that she will never forget. He pushed his cock all the way in and released tons of his seeds into her. She was moaning like crazy as she received her orgasm and feels his seeds filling her up and it would not stop. His seeds were gushing out of her when she was being filled to the brim. It was spilling on the floor and making a puddle. It was about a few seconds after they came. They panted and were recovering. After a few short seconds, Red carried Leaf and places her on the soft sand.

He gave her soft kisses on her body as she catches her breath. He kissed her cheek, neck, between her bosom, and finally her lips. He inserts his cock back in and this time, he gently moves. He gave her soft kisses on her cheek as he moves, smooching it and making her heart melt and flutter with his love. True, he was rough with her, but he managed to give her a little passion that made her womanhood quivering.

Her pussy was so wet and it was wrapping around his dick as he slowly thrusts. She was softly moaning as he was brushing her nipple with his thumb. He was nibbling on her earlobe and started to increase his pace. All of his touches feels so good with his thumb, kisses, and cock, making her feel like she's in a paradise of pleasure. They were already about to come again and he thrusts faster and quicker.

"Honey, we should wrap this up already, Blue and Yellow should be back soon and they'll wonder where we are." Leaf said.

"Let them wait. It's us time. I been wanting this for so long. We haven't had done this in a while."

"We done it two weeks ago."

"Still." He said and thrusts his cock all the way in.

They both cried out each other's name as they received their orgasm. They were full of sweat and it could be mistaken that they went out for a swim or just sweating from the sun. He carried her and they moved towards the shade under a palm tree. She laid against his chest and recovers while he wrapped his arms around her and held her. After they recovered, they took this moment of this wonderful scenery they were in.

"So, you still wanna go back?" Red asks.

"Mmm... Naw... I don't think they'll be back any time soon. Even if they are wondering where we are, we'll just tell them that we went exploring."

"That's a great idea." Red said. "You wanna go again?"

She looked at him and smirked, "Oh, honey." She sighed. "Yes."

 

Meanwhile...

 

Ethan, Lyra, and Kris were having fun in the sun by going to the beach that was in Hau'oli City. Ethan wore his black swimming trunks that has two gold stripes, one on each side. Lyra wore a strapless one piece bathing suit that has a gold color with a silver stripe going down from between her chest. Kris wore a two piece bathing suit that had light blue color and a small violet swim jacket.

"This is so much fun!" Kris said. "It's a perfect day, it could not get any better!"

"It really is nice. I don't have to battle trainer after trainer back home. I can just sit back and relax." Ethan said.

Lyra started to notice that they were getting some stares from some guys. "A lot of guys have been staring at us recently."

"Well, that's because you guys chose a swimsuit that was too small to fit you and your giant breasts!" Ethan said.

"That, or maybe because we're so beautiful and a lot of guys here are so jealous of you that you have two girlfriends." Kris said.

Lyra blushed, "I-It's a bit embarrassing that these guys are gazing at us."

"I almost kind of want to put on a show for these perverts." Kris said.

"And what kind of show would that be?" Lyra asked.

"Why did you ask that?" Ethan said like he doesn't want to hear it.

Kris chuckled, "We would have sex here. It starts off with me and Lyra making out and removing our swimsuits. Then, we would finger each other until we come and scream in ecstasy. Then, Ethan joins in and fucks us silly. I want all of the people to watch us and see who we belong to. We belong to Ethan, and no one else. And then, we finish it off with Ethan, spraying his cum all over us. That would be fantastic."

"Ooh..." Lyra slightly moaned. "I kind of want to do it now, right here."

"Oh! Do you?" Kris lasciviously said.

"Don't! I don't want to do it in front of these people, there are children here!" Ethan said.

"Well, Ethan, we're horny now. So, let's have some sex time." Kris said.

"But where are we going to do it? I'm not doing here out in the open." Ethan said.

"There's a secret spot somewhere when I was swimming. Beyond some huge boulders, there is that secret spot where no one can see us doing it." Lyra said.

Ethan sighed, "All right, we'll do it quick. But after that, we'll go back on relaxing."

"You have our word." Kris said.

Ethan sends out his Feraligatr and it took the three lovers beyond the huge boulders. Once they went beyond the boulders, Ethan returns his pokemon. They were in a secret spot that was surrounded by sand and water. It was like a small private beach. There is a cave beyond the boulders and it looks like no one has been in there for a while, which is the perfect opportunity for them.

Kris started to sensually rubs his body, "Come on, Ethan. Let's have some fun together." She said with lust in her tone.

Ethan sighed, "All right, I'll please you. After that, we're going back."

"But of course." Kris said.

Kris pulled her bra down to free her breasts. Lyra pulls down the top of her one piece to free her breasts. They removed Ethan's swim trunks to free his long and hard manhood.

"You don't mind if I go first, do you, Lyra?" Kris asked.

"Not at all." Lyra said.

Ethan sat on the sand and Kris pulled the hem of her panties to the side and lowered herself on his member. It was going in and she had a blissful look on her face as his member was going all the way in.

"Oh, man, it's been too long!" Kris said.

"We just done it before we left." Ethan said.

"It's still too long for me!" Kris said. "Ethan, please... Move!" She moaned.

He thrusts his cock up to her and she yelped in pleasure to feel his cock hitting her sweet spot. He suckled on her teat and drink some of her sweet milk. He doesn't get tired of the taste, no matter how many times he drinks it. Milk was starting to spill out of his mouth and dribbled down to his chin. Lyra got in the fun and suckled her other breast and drank some of her milk.

"Ooh! I feel like a mother nursing my babies... It turns me on so much. Keep suckling, my babies!" Kris moaned.

He squeezed her breasts and thrusts deeper into her, his tip was kissing her womb. Lyra's pussy was so wet and it needed a cock inside her so bad. Her juices were trickling out of her as she sucks on Kris's breast. Kris moves with him, making his cock go deeper inside her. She dipped her head back as she pants and moans. All of her places were being touched by mouths, hands, and a cock.

He thrust his cock deep inside and she came. Kris got off him and she laid on the sand, panting. Lyra laid on the sand, moved the hem of her swimsuit to the side, and spread her legs apart, waiting for Ethan to enter inside her. He inserts his cock in and thrusts at a steady pace. He was going all the way in and the tip of his dick was kissing her womb with each thrusts. Her breasts were bouncing and jiggling each time he thrusts into her.

He placed her mouth on Lyra's breast as he moves. He sucks her teat and drinks some of her milk. Their milk tastes so delicious to them, they can't get enough of it. Kris gained her second wind and she decides to have something to drink, like Lyra's milk. She placed her mouth on her other breast and starts sucking. Since Lyra's pussy was so slick and wet, it caused Ethan to thrusts faster and deeper into her. He pushed deep into her and she came. Ethan pulled out and laid on the sand, panting.

The girls were not done yet, they still wanted more. Kris got his cock back inside her while Lyra sat on his face. Kris and Ethan started to move and Ethan started to eat out of Lyra's pussy. His used his tongue and lips to clean her pussy. Kris and Lyra both slumped forward and their bust mashed into each other, their milk were leaking out and dripping on Ethan's belly.

They both started to kiss with passion and tongue. Ethan grabs Lyra's thighs close to his mouth as she sucks and licks her pussy clean and he thrusts harder and deeper into Kris. Kris and Lyra came again and their juices were rushing out of their womb and spilled on Ethan's cock and face. He gulped down Lyra's juices as it was rushing out of her. They may have came, but Ethan isn't done yet.

The girls were on their knees as Ethan was rubbing his member as fast as he could, "You gave me some of your milk, now here's mine!" He groaned and his member erupted and splattered his seeds all over the girls, soaking their body and soiling their swimsuits with semen.

They all panted and were recovering.

"Wow! I didn't know you were holding all of this in." Kris said in pants.

"We're completely soaked in semen." Lyra said in pants.

"And you look so sexy." Kris said with lust in her tone.

Kris started to lick the cum off her body and swimsuit. After that, Lyra did the same thing and made sure not one was left wasted.

"So, we're done. As promised, we can go back to relaxing on the beach." Kris said.

"Screw that! I'm just getting started." Ethan said as he strokes his member.

"Oh... Still has some left in ya, eh?" Kris said and lasciviously chuckled.

"Well, we'll be here to satisfy you, champ." Lyra said.

 

Meanwhile...

 

The plane landed on Akala Island. Brendan and May got off the plane.

"This is it!" May said

"A relaxing getaway." Brendan said.

"Come on, let's go the Hano Grand Resort! I heard they have a great beach there!" She said and they left.

Lucas and Dawn got off the plane.

"Here we are!" Dawn said.

"A place where we can have some fun on the beach." Lucas said.

"Come on, let's go find us a hotel in this island. There should be one somewhere." Dawn said and they both left.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Brendan and May exited out of the Hano Grand Resort after they checked in and unpacked their bags. They got their equipment for the beach and they were wearing their swimsuits. Brendan was wearing his black swim shorts while May was wearing a red two piece bathing suit. The sky is orange and it's about to be nighttime soon. They set their equipment on a remote spot on the beach, where no one can see them. They are completely alone. They also brought along a picnic basket in case if they get hungry later on. They sat on the sand and watch the sun go down.

"The sunset looks so beautiful." May said.

"It certainly does." Brendan said.

They stare at the sunset for a few more moments. "Well, we're not gonna have any fun just by sitting here. Let's go in the water." May said and got up and went into the water with Brendan following him.

They played in the water for about an hour. They both laughed and played together. Brendan was playfully chasing after his girlfriend. He got her and he hugs her as they both shared a laugh. They embrace as they passionately kiss each other for about a few minutes. They break away and saw each other's wet body from the water. Their wet skin were glistening by the sun and it was making them look so sexy. Brendan got themselves out of the water and back into the sand. He led her behind a boulder that was beyond their spot. They kissed each other as they roamed their hands on each other's body. May felt his boner poking at her thighs. She caress it in her hands and smiled. She got rid of the shorts to free his manhood. It was hard and throbbing.

Brendan laid against the boulder, May moved the hem of her panties to the side as she was lowering herself on his thick throbbing shaft. She sighed in bliss as she felt his member going all the way in. Their hands were intertwined, her bust was pushed against his chest, and they kiss with their tongue in each other's mouth as they moved in synch. His warm, tan skin felt so divine against her light tone skin.

His thick cock was spreading her pussy apart as they moved. It was hitting her sweet spot and she got even wetter. Their genitals were making some wet slapping noises when they move. They were so glad that there was no one around to see this. They were both moaning into each other's mouth and saliva started to dribble down to their cheeks. Their tongues were dancing and playing with each other.

They started to move faster and he was going in deeper. She can feel him kissing her womb when they move. Her juices started to leak and gush out of her when they moved, it was coating his dick. Her pussy was wrapping tightly around his cock and squeezing some of his pre-cum. Sometimes the tip of his dick enters inside her cervix and it felt a bit weird, but pleasurable at the same time.

He thrust deep into her as she slams her hole all the way in and they both reached their orgasm. They both moaned into their mouths as their climax rushes through them. He filled her up with his seeds while her pussy clamped on his dick and her juices were rushing out of her. His seeds were leaking out of her and it was coating his shaft. They broke the kiss and made a thread of their saliva and they pant for air. After they recovered, they smiled and kissed each other.

"I love you." They both said.

They smiled and rested on each other's forehead. After his member got soft inside her, she pulls out and he puts his swimming shorts back on. They walked back to their spot as they hold hands.

As they walked back to their spot, Brendan said to May, "Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It's in the basket, check it out."

When they made it to their spot, May checked in the basket and found something that made her welled up with happiness. It was a wedding ring hidden in the basket.

"Will you marry me?" Brendan proposed.

Her tears flow down her cheeks as she softly said, "Yes. Of course I will."

She tackled Brendan and they fell on the ground as they kissed. She removed their swimming outfits and proceeds to make love again with her boyfrie-- No, with her fiancé.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Lucas and Dawn exits out of the Roadside Motel, wearing their swimming suits. Lucas was wearing blue swim shorts while Dawn was wearing an orange two piece bathing suit.

"I saw a little island over there beyond this route. Wanna go swim there?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Lucas said.

Dawn sends out her Empoleon and it brought them over to that secluded island. When they got over there, Dawn return her pokemon. They venture on this tiny island and found out that it was completely empty, they have it all to themselves. They were having fun on their own little island underneath the orange sky. After a few minutes of playing in the water, they sat on a small cliff.

Lucas sighed in happiness, "Today's the best, don't you think?"

"Not yet, it isn't." Dawn said as she has that mischievous smile on her face.

He knows that look, "Dawn, what did you do?"

She mischievously giggled, "Have you ever been paying attention, Lucas? We checked into this specific motel because there is this little secluded island that almost no one goes to."

He finally starts to put two and two together, "Aw, no! You didn't!"

"Surprise! I led you here, so we can have some private sex on an island."

He sighs, "Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Oh, come on! You love my surprises. Besides, don't you find having sex on an island very sexy?"

In all honesty, he did. He nods his head in agreement.

"Good! Now lets remove that swimsuit."

"But, I get to be in charge."

"Fair enough. Now take off that swimsuit."

He removed his swimming shorts. Dawn moved the hem of her panties to the side as she lowers herself on his cock while her back was faced to him. He got ahold of her waist and moves her up and down. She felt so satisfied as his long and hard cock was filling up her hot and empty pussy. Her pussy was starting to make some wet, sloppy noises as he moves her. It sounds so embarrassing, but she ignored it and just enjoy the ride.

He started to move her faster and inserts more of his cock deeper into her. She was letting out soft moans of pleasure as that cock of his was hitting her sweet spot. Her juices were gushing out of her each time he moves her, she should feel so embarrassed for being this wet, but again, she just ignored it and continues to enjoy this ride of pleasure he was giving her.

He moved her faster and started to thrust into her, going in deeper than before. She yell in pleasure as she felt the tip of his cock kissing her womb and even entering her womb. With the sweet spot being hit and the womb being kissed and entered combined, she was seeing stars and felt like she was going to pass out from this intense pleasure she was receiving.

He thrusts deep into her and released his seeds, filling her up. She softly moans as her orgasm started to rush through her. When his dick got soft and limp, it slid out of her pussy. Her seeds were spilling out of her and she pants as she catches her breath. When she recovered, she sighs in bliss. She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a loving kiss that lasted a few seconds.

"You weren't holding back when you were giving me such a good time." Dawn said.

"Well, that's what you get for always surprising me." Lucas said. "I don't know how that mind of your works, I can't even read it."

She giggled, "That's me in a nutshell."

"Well, I'm not done yet."

"Oh, still has some in ya?"

"Oh yeah!"

She smiled, "Well, let me get you ready so we can go at it again."

She grabbed his flaccid member and starts stroking it until it got hard and firm again. He lifts her legs up and she was slightly confused as to where he thinks he's putting it.

"Uh, Lucas, what are you doing?"

"We haven't done any of this in a while." He inserts his cock into her anus which made her gasp in pleasure.

He thrusts inside her and she moans as she feels his cock filling up her ass. They've done anal before, but they only do it occasionally. She wraps her hands around his head and they started to kiss as he moves into her. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and owning dominance in her mouth. Maybe if she surprised him more often, she could get more of this treatment.

He increased the pace and inserts more of his cock deeper into her. Her pussy was starting to get wet and started trickling out of her. He spread her pussy apart to let more of her juices leak out. Her face was finally flushed in embarrassment as she feels the cool air blowing into her. He inserts two fingers inside her, one from each hand, and thrusts deep into her.

She moaned as she felt him move faster and deeper. His fingers were so deep inside her and her juices were gushing out each time he thrusts his fingers. He pounds her ass at a fast pace as he goes all the way in. His tongue was dancing and wrestling with hers for dominance and he was winning. His touches made her feel so hot and wet and she felt like she could just come to them.

With one final thrust, he pushed his cock all the way in and released his loads, his seeds were gushing out of her ass. When she reached her orgasm, her pussy started to spray out her juices. Their lips pulled away and they made a thread of their own mix of saliva. They started to pant and tries to catch their breaths. When his penis got soft and limp in her ass, it slid out. More of his seeds started to spill out of her.

"Wow! I never knew you had it in ya." Dawn said in pants.

"I got a bit carried away." He said in pants. "I just wished that you stop giving me surprise like that. Sure, you can give me surprises from time to time, but not all the time. Can you do that?"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

He sighs, "Well, then I guess it looks like I need to do something about this."

"Are... Are you going to punish me?"

"If that what it takes, then, I have to."

"Ooh, yes! I've been a bad, bad girl. Punish me." She moaned.

"You'll get your punishment. Because it starts now!"

 

Meanwhile...

 

The plane landed on Ula'ula Island. Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa got off the plane.

Rosa takes a deep breath of that fresh air. She sighs, "I could get used to this."

"I believe the beach is somewhere around here." Hilda said. "Where do you think it is?"

"We'll find it. We'll search for it if we have to." Hilbert said.

"This is an island, after all. And islands tend to have beaches in them. So, it shouldn't be that hard to find." Nate said. "Let's go look for it, together." He said and they all left.

Calem and Serena got off the plane.

"We should find a hotel here, somewhere." Serena said.

"It shouldn't be too far. Let's ask for some directions and look for it." Calem said and they both left.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa were on the Secluded Shore, where there was no one in sight. They were all alone and have the beach to themselves. They were laying on the soft sand and looking up to the full moon. All four of them were wearing their swimsuits. Hilbert wore black swim trunks while Nate wore black swim shorts. Hilda wore a white two piece bathing suit while Rosa wore a white one piece bathing suit. They were cuddling with their lovers as they watch the sky. They watch the sky for a few moments before they went in the water.

They played together and had a blast just like they used to back in their old days. They missed this so much and they were so happy to be together. After a few minutes of playing in the water, they laid down on their towel and watch the moonlit sky again. The girls snuggled up to their lovers and the guys felt their lover's bosom pushing their chest up to their arms. Their swimsuits suddenly felt tight and they formed a tent in them. The ladies took notice of this.

"Are you hard?" The ladies asks in unison, not knowing that the other lover is hard as well.

They all blushed.

"Well, we can take care of it right now. No one can disturbs us." Hilda said. 

"Are you sure? Because it seems a bit weird." Nate said.

"It doesn't have to be weird." Hilbert said.

"I kind of find it very sexy." Rosa said.

"Just us, alone on the beach, how does that not sound so sexy?" Hilda said.

"Well, we could give this a try without any awkwardness." Hilbert said.

"Well...okay. It couldn't hurt." Nate said.

Then, they started to lovingly kiss their lovers that lasted for a few moments. After they broke the kiss, Hilbert and Nate stood up and got rid of their swimwear. Hilda took off her bra and pleases her husband's big cock with the use of her big breast while Rosa started to suck on Nate's average size dick. Since Hilda's breasts were wet from the water, the friction was smooth as she moves them up and down. She enjoyed looking at her husband's satisfying face.

Rosa strokes Nate's cock as she bobs her head. She swirl her tongue around his cock as she sucks and bobs. The men groaned and moaned as their lover was pleasing their dicks. Rosa started to go a bit deeper and took more inches of Nate's dick down her throat. Hilda started to suck Hilbert's cock as well as she moves her breasts. Hilda started to go deep and took more of Hilbert's cock into her throat. The men groaned and they released their seeds into their mouths. The ladies calmly swallowed their seeds as they release each load. When they pulled back, they were still hard.

Hilbert laid on one of the towels with Hilda on top of him with her back face to him, he spread her legs apart and his cock was inserted inside her pussy. Rosa was on top of Hilda and their breasts were mushed together. Nate inserted his cock inside her pussy. The hems of their panties were moved aside when they were inserted. They started to move in different paces and the ladies were panting and moaning on each other's faces.

Hilbert was going fast and deep while Nate was going steady and hard. Their juices gushed out each time they pound their holes. Their cocks were spreading their pussy apart as they thrusts. The ladies were feeling total euphoria when they felt the cocks reaching for their sweet spot. They had the look of total bliss on their ecstatic face. Their faces were full of blush as they make love.

The men changed up their pace. Hilbert was going slow and deep while Nate was going fast and hard. Hilbert's cock was spreading her pussy apart, imprinting it as he was hitting Hilda's sweet spot over and over again. Nate was going as fast as he could and Rosa could feel his cock barely kissing her womb. The ladies were starting to see stars. They were trying not to pass out from this amazing pleasure.

Hilda remain her composure and said to Rosa, "Wow! He must be pretty good if you are feeling this good."

"He-He-He is!~" Rosa moaned.

She smiled at her sister's satisfying face, "You look so cute when you're in that kind of pleasure."

Hilbert thrusts deeper and Hilda returned back to her state of pleasure. All four lovers were about to reach their climax. The guys were pounding their lover at a fast pace while trying to push their cock all the way in. All four of them were panting and moaning as their climax was getting closer. The guys pushed their cocks in and they all shout in pleasure as they cried out their lover's name.

All four of them had their swimsuit put back on and they were laying on their respective towels with a blissful and happy look on their faces. The ladies snuggled closed to the guys and the guys wrapped their arms around the ladies, bringing them close.

"You know, it was really fun." Nate said. "I like it."

Rosa happily sighed and snuggled close to him, "I liked it, too. It was really erotic, if I do say so myself."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again." Hilda said.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Hilbert asked.

"Let's go for it." Nate said and the whole family started to make love again.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Calem and Serena checked in the motel and he used his Talonflame to fly themselves to find a perfect spot on a beach. When they found it, they land and Calem returned his pokemon. It seems that they were the only ones here. They changed into their swimwear. Calem was wearing a light blue speedo while Serena was wearing a black and red one piece swimsuit. They played in the water for a while like a happy couple. After that, they laid on the towel, snuggling each other as they looked up at the star filled sky.

It was a beautiful night for this married couple. Then, they started to make out just like when they were young. She rubbed his torso as they lovingly kiss. He is still definitely fit just like when he was young. He slowly and sensually rubs her curvy body. Their eyes were closed as they passionately kiss. After a few minutes of making out and touching each other, they slowly pulled away and looked at each other. They smiled and rests on each other's forehead. Serena then looked over and saw a tent formed in Calem's speedo.

"Oh my, were you turned on by my touch?" Serena asks with a sexy tone. She reached her hand out to his bulge and starts stroking it.

He softly groaned for a bit. "That depends, did you get wet by mine?" Calem asks with a sexy tone. He reached his hand out to her groin and starts cupping it. He honestly couldn't tell if she is wet or not because they just went swimming. She softly moaned for a bit, and they looked at each other.

They both chuckled and smooched. "Yes." They both said. They make out again as they stimulate each other's genitals. After a while, they stopped and pulled their lips away.

"Calem?"

"Hm?"

"Let's make love, here on this beach."

He smiled, "Okay."

Serena pulls down Calem's speedo and his member was standing like a pole. She mounted him with her back turned, moved the hem of her swimsuit to the side, and lowered herself on his shaft. She blissfully moans as his member was filling her up and it was fully sheathed. She started to move and bounced on his cock. Calem was laying down and enjoying this delightful pleasure he is feeling.

They both panted and softly moaned as she moves. Her pussy was tightly wrapping his cock and milking him, and he started to ooze out some of his pre-cum. Calem's hands reached out and caress her butt. They felt so soft to him, like pillows. He softly massage them as she bounces. Her swimsuit was in the way and he moved it to the side to show more of her butt. He touched them again and felt her soft, wet skin. She can feel his warm hands squeezing and kneading them.

His hands roamed to her thighs, they felt a bit plump, but soft. He gently pressed his fingers into them as he slowly moves them. Then, when she lifted herself up, he pushed her down which made his cock pushed deep into her. She yelped in pleasure when she felt his member hits her secret spot. She lifted herself up again and he pulls her down and she yelped in pleasure again.

Each time she lifted herself up, he always brought her down with him. His cock was pushed deep into her and she yelped out in pleasure each time. Her juices were leaking out and coating his member. Her face was flushed when she heard her pussy making a lot of wet noises as she bounces on him, she can't believe that she is this wet. She can feel the tip of his cock entering in her womb.

"Serena, I'm almost there! I'm gonna come!" Calem grunted.

"It's okay. It's my safe day. Come as much as you desire." Serena moaned.

He now thrusts into her when he brought her hips down to him, he was going in deeper than before. She almost at her climax as well. With one final thrust pushed deep into her, he released his seeds into her womb, filling her up to the brim. She reached her climax as well and she dipped her head back as her orgasm was rushing through to her. They both cried out their lover's name when they reached their orgasm. So much of his thick cum was filling her up and it was spilling out of her womb. She is so glad that today is her safe day. Although, she wouldn't mind having another baby, and Calem was thinking the same thing as well.

She fell back on his torso and he held her close to him. After they catch their breaths, they kissed for a few seconds. When his member got soft and limp, it slid out on its own. He pulled his speedo back on and covers her vagina with the hem of her swimsuit. They both sighed in bliss as they watch the night sky. After a moment of gazing into the night, they kissed each other again.

"I'm glad we're together." Serena said.

"Well, not really together. We left our son in the capable hands of the esteemed professor." Calem said.

"I'm pretty sure he's having fun, eating a delicious malasada."

He smiled, "You're right. So, wanna have another go before we go pick up our child?"

She smiled, "That sounds like a great idea." She said and they both started to make out.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Sun and Moon were playing video games all day in Sun's room. When night came around, they got bored. They were laying on the floor, thinking on what to do.

"I'm bored." Moon said. "Is there anything to do?"

"We could go swimming." Sun said.

"But Professor Kukui's guests are here and we don't want to bother them."

"Well, there is this one spot that we can go to."

"You mean...?"

"I'm talking about Kala'e Bay."

"All right, let's go there, then."

Sun and Moon changed into their swimwear. Sun was wearing blue trunks with white stripes. Moon was wearing a blue bra that has a sun on one side of her breast and a moon on the other side. She was also wearing a swim skirt that has star designs on them. Sun paged Charizard and it flew them to Kala'e Bay. They were swimming around in the water and having fun under the moon. After an hour of playing on the beach, they sat on the sand and just watch the waves washing to the shore. Moon laid her head on Sun's shoulders, in turn, he laid his cheek on her scalp. Their hands were clasp together on the sand.

She sighed, "Well, today has been pretty boring."

"I know what you mean. It's very rare to have days like this."

They sat there for a while. They were enjoying this moment of peace and silence.

Then, Moon broke the silence. "Wanna have sex?" She suddenly asks.

"Why not? We can't end this day on a boring note."

Then, they started to make out for a while. After that, he laid her down on the towel and removed her panties and his trunks. He lifted her skirt up a little and he slowly inserts his thick cock in. She had one eye closed in pleasure and she softly moans. Once she got used to his size, he started to move slowly. She softly pants as his cock was going in and out, in and out.

Her pussy was tightly clenching on his cock. He groaned and started to increase his pace. Her juices were gushing out as he thrusts. Her pants were a bit rapid and her moans were soft and quiet. A little drool dribbled out of her open mouth as she experiences this pleasure. Some soft squelching noises were made, but it barely hearable due to the sea crashing into the shore. She was glad that it drowned out the sound.

He increased more of his speed and pounds her pussy. His cock was hitting her sweet spot over and over, again and again. The volumes of her moans were increased and the volumes of his groans were increased as well. She was so wet and slick that he sometimes hits past the entrance of her womb. The sensation felt odd, but weirdly pleasurable. She couldn't make out this sensation, but she didn't care and just lets this feeling wash over her.

He was grunting and groaning as he slams his cock into her wet hole. His flesh was slapping against hers as he pushed as deep as he could into her. They were heavily panting as they were trying to reach their climax. With a few quick, rapid thrusts, he pushed deep into her and his member explodes and his seeds were bursting out. Sun groaned while Moon moaned as their orgasm has arrived. Her juices were gushing out of her and coating his cock. When their orgasm has finished, he pulled away and his seeds were spilling out of her womb. Their mixture of their fluids were making a puddle on the towel.

"Well, at least this wasn't boring." Moon said in pants as she has that happy look on her face.

"I can see you're satisfied. If you like, we can continue more of this."

She smiled, "I would like that. It's better than being bored."

 

After a while...

 

All trainers from each generations were making love. Their bodies were being filled with ecstasy and they felt nothing but pleasure. Sounds of pleasures were ringing in their ears as they moved. With a final thrust, they all reached their climax and cried out their lover's name. After their orgasm has passed, they snuggled each other and said their I love you's. After they relaxed for a moment from their sexual activities, they went back to do what they came here to do, relax.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Blue, Nate's office assistant, Professor Sycamore, Dexio, Sina, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Yellow, N, Xavier, Professor Kukui, and Samson Oak were at the Malasada Shop, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Namely, Red, Leaf, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Rosa, Calem, and Serena. 

It's been three hours since Blue texted Red and Leaf to come join them in the shop, he even tried to call them, but they wouldn't answer. Sycamore and the Kalos gang left a message on the Holo Caster to let Calem and Serena know that they are waiting for them to come over. Even Nate's office assistant tried to call and leave a message to let the four lovers know that they are waiting for them.

Yellow was happily eating her third malasada as she waits for her parents to arrive, N fell asleep after he ate his second malasada, and Xavier was eating his fifth malasada as he waits for his mom and dad.

"Why do I get the feeling they send us and their children over here just so they can have sex?" Blue asked irately.

"What's sex?" Yellow asked.

"Nice going, Blue." Samson said.

"Your mommy and daddy will tell you that when you get older." Kukui said to Yellow.

"Well, let's have another malasada as we wait for them." Sycamore said.

"Ugh... No more for me. I had enough of those." Tierno said.

"Yeah, me too." Dexio said.

"All of these calories will go right to my thighs if I continue eating them." Sina said.

"So, let's talk more about you, professors Kukui and Oak." Trevor said.

"Hahaha! Well, okay. It stated like this, yeah." Kukui said.

This is just the start of their vacation. The next day, all they will do is relaxing, studying the Alolan pokemon, trying out Alolan food, riding on the Poke Rider, going to the Battle Tree, going to the beach, buying souvenirs, and trying out other events in the Alola region. (And maybe make love after the day is done.) This is going to be one sweet vacation for all of the generations of trainers that came from other regions.

 

Happy 20th Anniversary Pokémon. May you forever continue to make great games. Did you like this story? Do you have a story for one of these couples? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
